Undercover
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex and Olivia go undercover together...


**Undercover**

**Chapter One**

"Absolutely not. Do I look like a man who wants to lose his job, Benson?" Captain Donald Cragen asked one of his best detectives. Then he turned to the ADA, Alexandra Cabot. "And you, Cabot. You agree with this?"

Alex straightened her back and nodded her head. "Yes Sir, I believe that in order to achieve justice, sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"That's all well and good, ladies, but I don't have the balls to go out on this limb. Get authorization through Donnelly or it's a no-go. As of this moment, the only one of you authorized for this is you, Olivia. Do I make myself clear?"

Olivia bristled, but knew when not to push. "Yes Captain," she forced.

"Yes Sir," Alex echoed politely as she and Olivia left his office.

Olivia closed the door just a *little* too hard behind them, rattling the blinds as it slammed. Cragen stuck his head out. "Thin ice, Benson," he warned, but Olivia waved him off irritably as she followed Alex out of the squad room.

"Is Donnelly going to go for it?" the detective asked as they strode briskly toward the EADA's office, their heels both clicking on the tiled hallway.

"You present a very convincing argument," Alex responded primly. "Say what you said to convince me," she then suggested. "It should fly."

--

"Are you both mentally incapacitated?" Liz Donnelly asked once Olivia and Alex had pled their case. "An ADA working an undercover operation? With no training, no license to carry a weapon, no qualifications for such an assignment?"

Now Alex bristled. "I may not be a cop, Liz, but I'd like to think I have enough wit and intelligence to deserve your trust." She folded her arms across her chest and looked at her boss. "And I have a personal license to carry."

Liz shot her a look. "Irrelevant," she noted, and turned back to Olivia. "Why Alex?"

"Vice and homicide can't spare anyone. We need a female, non-civilian, and..." she paused for a moment before disclosing, "she fits the profile."

Liz felt a headache coming on. "How close are we to an arrest?"

Olivia's pointed look conveyed all she needed to know even without the accompanying shake of her head.

"Please, Liz," Alex appealed. "I want to catch this bastard. I can do this."

Liz made the mistake of looking into Alex's impassioned, determined blue eyes, and she sighed in defeat, snatching the form from Detective Benson and scrawling her signature on the line. "Don't make me regret this, Alex," she said. "And no gun."

Alex would have beamed like a kid on Christmas, but this wasn't about getting her way. It was about nailing the worst sort of criminal. "Understood. Thank you."

"Benson!" Liz called at the last second, and Olivia stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Yeah?"

Liz nodded toward the space outside her office where she knew Alex was standing. "Keep her safe."

Olivia smiled stiffly. "With my life," she promised, then stepped out and shut the door.

--

The perp's MO was the same every time. There were parties at an abandoned old house in the country, up on top of this big hill, like something out of the Addams Family. Since there was drinking, the host and hostess made everyone leave their keys with them, not to be returned until the next morning. By going to the parties you essentially agreed to spend the night. The hosts didn't want to chance anyone driving drunk. Or so that's what Olivia's star witness slash informant had told them. They hadn't gone to check out the mansion simply because they had undercover plans from the get-go and didn't want the host or hostess to recognize anyone who might potentially be undercover at one of their parties.

The last three parties had turned up a missing woman in the morning. No one had called the police... the only reason the SVU squad knew about the parties was through Alyssa, their witness, who had noticed a girl missing each morning. After reporting the disappearances to Olivia, the detective had immediately ushered Alyssa to the morgue to ID three Jane Does that matched the descriptions of the three missing girls. They all had the same wounds, same COD, and the squad had previously had zero leads on their cases. Now they had a pretty damn solid lead. All three had been at parties at the same house. All three had disappeared from that same house. All three had blonde hair and blue eyes. Naturally, Alex was the perfect choice to accompany Olivia to the party.

"Tell me a little more about what to expect," Olivia said into the phone. She was getting ready to pick up Alex and head to the party.

"Uh... it's different every time."

"Come on. What should I wear, at least?"

"Read the invitation," the snarky voice replied, and Olivia could just see the grin that was no doubt on her informant's face.

"Alyssa," she said darkly.

"All right, you're no fun. Tonight's theme is Vegas. Dress like a showgirl or a pimp. And make sure your blonde friend does too. And bring a lot of dollar bills."

"Right," Olivia drawled. "That's fantastic."

Alyssa snickered. "Take pictures," she said, and quickly hung up.

Liv growled at the dial tone and tossed the cordless on her bed, struggling with a pair of pantyhose. "Damn... fucking... what the hell is wrong with these?!" she cursed as her fingernail snagged and tore a huge hole down one side.

She tore the ripped garment off and threw it on the floor, grabbing the phone again and dialing Alex as she fished another pair of hose from her drawer.

"Cabot," came the clipped response.

"It's me. Dress like a Vegas showgirl or a pimp," Olivia barked into the phone.

Alex took a moment to recover from the shock, and then asked in an amused tone, "is that a personal request, Detective?"

"It's the theme of the party," Olivia replied shortly. She might have found it amusing, too, if she wasn't so frustrated. "Fucking pantyhose," she grumbled, actually managing to get one leg in without incident.

Alex couldn't help laughing. She pictured Olivia fighting with her nylons and the laugh just forced its way out.

"Something amusing?" Olivia snapped. "I'd better not see you in a suit, I'll be there in half an hour."

"I'll be anxiously awaiting your arrival," Alex drolled, though she was still quite amused. She hung up the phone before laughing again, and moved to her closet to re-assess her choice of clothing.

--

Cragen had been shocked that Donnelly approved the ADA's involvement, but he had agreed to rent a car for the ladies to use. Olivia sat in it now, a cherry-red mustang convertible, as she waited for Alex to emerge.

She checked over her list to make sure she had everything. Alyssa had told them to pack overnight bags or they'd look suspicious. Check. Gun? Of course, check. Inappropriate outfit? Check. Times two, holy shit. She glanced up just as Alex stepped out her front door, and let out a surprised gasp. The ADA was dressed in clothes Olivia would not have even suspected Alex had ever *seen*, let alone *owned*. She was wearing a sexy, curve-hugging, very revealing red halter top with a very short skirt, tight and shiny black with a slit up one thigh. Black fuck-me heels carried the blonde toward her, blood-red lipstick glimmering in the dim light of the street lamps.

Alex was only a few yards away now and Olivia still couldn't breathe. She really hoped that would change by the time Alex reached the car.

Alex felt Olivia's eyes on her and grinned, adding a swagger to her step. When she reached the car, she gave it the once-over and then smirked at Olivia. "Nice wheels."

Liv had the good grace to blush and open the door for Alex. It was going to be a long night. "Just get in," she said wryly.

Alex climbed in and snuck a glance at Olivia's attire. A very slinky, short black dress with the mid panel missing, the two halves only held together by thin strips of fabric down the detective's sides, leaving her stomach and back bare. And Olivia was actually wearing makeup. Her hair was thrown into a messy pile on top of her head and secured with a sparkly silver claw clip. She looked *hot*. "You certainly clean up well, Detective," was all she was willing to say, however.

"Get out of the habit of calling me Detective for tonight," Olivia replied, revving the engine and pulling out into traffic. "And you clean up pretty well yourself."

Alex debated a witty remark, but didn't make one. Instead she asked about the party. "So... does our attire for the evening reflect on the activities at this party?"

Olivia's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Alex could not use that tone of voice while she was driving. "We'll find out soon enough," she forced herself to respond with a shrug. "I was told to bring plenty of dollar bills."

The detective didn't get to see the look on Alex's face because she had to concentrate on the road.

**Chapter Two**

The mansion was pretty much just how Olivia had pictured it - really fucking creepy. But it was huge, and she'd never admit it, but she was curious about this little bizarre party subculture. And hell, if she got to gamble, since it was Vegas themed and all, she'd be happy. She hadn't played roulette in a long time. Cards were not good to her, but she had incredible luck when it came to roulette.

"Is your informant meeting us here?" Alex asked as they found a parking spot and Olivia put up the convertible top so they couldn't be overheard.

Olivia nodded. "To make sure we get in, since we're not regulars," she said.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're actually going to enjoy ourselves at this thing?" Alex then questioned, giving Liv a curious look.

The detective laughed. "I don't know, but I had the same feeling. Just let me know if anyone hits on you that you're not interested in."

"Vice versa, Detective," Alex offered with a nod. "Appreciate it."

"Any time. You ready? That's Alyssa heading toward us."

"Damn," Alex said slowly, looking over the approaching raven-haired beauty.

Liv grinned and looked at her sideways. "You into chicks, Cabot?"

Alex returned the sideways glance. "Maybe." And she was saved from any comments by Olivia because Alyssa reached the car and rapped on Liv's window.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing for Olivia's door handle and opening it for her. She leaned down and peeked inside at Alex, letting off a low whistle. "Damn, Olivia. Why didn't you let me bring her as *my* date?"

"She's not my..." Olivia tried to say as she got out of the car, but Alyssa was already walking around to open Alex's door for her.

Alex had long since given up hope of Olivia returning her interest, so she accepted Alyssa's hand and stood gracefully from her seat with a sexy smile. "I'll be your date," she said, resisting the urge to lick her lips... As much as she had a thing for hot, intense, gorgeous, aloof, determined detectives, or at least one in particular, she also had a less-frequently-brought-to-light thing for lithe little goth girls. She very rarely had the opportunity to encounter any, however, seeing as though she did not at all fit in with that particular group. So, the fact that Olivia's informant was dressed all in black, with very natural-looking black hair that hung straight down her back, pale skin decorated with dark, brooding lines of charcoal liner and lipstick the color of bloody wine, along with the fact that she was obviously interested in Alex, made the ADA shiver despite the warm night.

Olivia didn't bother to hide her expression of scandal. Even though Alex wasn't technically her date, that didn't mean she didn't *want* her to be! And it certainly didn't mean she was okay with having Alex be someone else's date! "Wh... uh!" she protested, but it was only to herself, because Alex and Alyssa had already started toward the iron gates that guarded the long driveway up to the mansion. She could swear Alex was interested in her, and this party thing gave her just the right excuse to finally get the nerve to make some kind of move. Now, though, she didn't know what to do. She saw the way Alex looked at her when she didn't think the detective was paying attention. Those blue eyes were electric - Olivia could feel them even when she couldn't see them, and she knew when they were roaming her body. It happened a lot. And she did the same thing to Alex, but she was more discrete, so apparently Alex hadn't noticed her interest. Or maybe Liv had been getting the wrong idea all along, and Alex wasn't into her. Either option pretty much sucked at the moment, since Alex was now officially Alyssa's date for the night.

Snapping out of her frustrated inner monologue, Olivia realized that her companions were already at the gates, and now she had to try to jog in heels to catch up with them. That was not a pleasant experience, but she somehow managed to make it without breaking an ankle. "Thanks for waiting," she said dryly as Alyssa rang the bell.

Alex was tempted to say that she'd waited plenty long enough for Olivia, but that wouldn't be fair. It wasn't the detective's fault that Alex had a thing for her. Or that she was too scared to say anything about it. What was Olivia supposed to do, read her mind and then tackle her to the floor in a flurry of kisses? Okay, well, yeah, that'd be nice, but no, she couldn't expect Olivia to be psychic. "Sorry," she finally answered much less eloquently than was befitting Alexandra Cabot.

Even though she had started to tell Alyssa that Alex wasn't her date, she changed her mind. After all, at that point, she hadn't actually thought there was the risk of losing Alex to anyone else at the party. Alex knew how important it was to keep Olivia and her gun nearby. She tried to tell herself that she needed Alex glued to her hip for the blonde's safety, but she knew it was more than that. However, when she tried to form the words to command Alex to her side, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let her inane bout of jealousy ruin Alex's chances with Alyssa. Instead she opted for middle ground. "You both need to stay by me at all times, just remember that," she said, nodding toward her dress, where her gun was strapped to her thigh underneath.

Both women got the point and nodded in agreement. Alex wished, not for the first time, that Olivia would show some sort of emotion other than a sense of propriety and obligation.

Both the ADA and the detective were pulled from their thoughts by the sound of the iron gates creaking to life and swinging slowly inward to let them past. The three ladies were silent on the way up to the massive front doors, and Alyssa reached up for the brass knocker, bringing it down three times. The sound echoed in the small front porch area, and almost immediately the lefthand door opened, revealing a very dark foyer.

Alyssa stepped in first, and Olivia noted with some dissatisfaction that she had hold of Alex's hand, and the blonde followed her in. Liv stepped in after them and nearly jumped out of her skin when her arm was brushed by someone to her left as said someone closed the door. She spun quickly to come face to face with who she assumed to be the hostess of the party. She burned a quick image in her mind for future reference, watching the woman interact quietly with Alyssa, a smile on both of their faces as they kissed each others' cheeks.

Introductions were quick and friendly, and then Alyssa led the ladies into a more brightly lit, very large, marble-floored room that Olivia could only assume was a ballroom of sorts. Two grand staircases wound their way up from the back center of the room, like something you'd see at a debutante's coming out party. She could also only assume that the upstairs hallways led to rows of bedrooms and spare rooms. She didn't want to assume what they were probably going to be used for later in the night. It was obvious that the 'ballroom' was the main attraction. And she spied a roulette table, much to her delight. At least she'd have something to distract her from her childish fit of jealousy over a woman that wasn't even hers.

A gentle hand on the small of her back pulled Olivia's attention back to her present company, and a warm tingling sensation spread outward from the point of contact when she realized it was Alex trying to guide her forward. She was glad she'd worn this particular dress, because the feel of Alex's skin on hers was exquisite, and she was thankful that she didn't break out in goosebumps. Because Olivia Benson did not get goosebumps, nor did she ever get nervous or shy. She allowed Alex to guide her toward one of the poker tables, stood through another round of introductions, and then excused herself to go play some roulette.

--

About two hours into the party, things were in full swing and the room was full of debaucherous partygoers in various states of drunkenness. Olivia had been drinking soda, even though she really wanted a beer. On a positive note, she had won fifty dollars so far and was going strong... and actually really enjoying herself.

"Hey there," came a slightly inebriated contralto to her right. She didn't have to look to know it was Alex. She could smell her perfume, her shampoo, and she'd recognize the voice anywhere, even when the normally composed attorney slurred her words.

"Alex," she answered a bit stiffly, gathering up her money and nodding a thanks to the dealer and the other players before she stood and faced the ADA. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little," Alex said, wobbling a bit as she moved with Olivia away from the roulette table.

"How much is a little?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohyouknow, acoupleofbeers," Alex said, her words blending together.

Olivia's eyebrow lowered back into a deep frown. "Unless you've been smoking pot as well, you've had more than a couple of beers," she said, not at all pleased.

"Okaymom," Alex slurred, nodding her head sagely. "Look I just wantedt'tellyou that mean'Lyssa'r'goin'upstairs."

"Oh no you're not," Olivia said, shaking her head. "Not a fucking chance, Alex." This time it really *was* only a matter of safety. There was no way in hell she was going to let a drunk Alex go upstairs without her. And she was *not* going to stand guard outside the door while Alex and Alyssa did God knows what inside one of the bedrooms.

Alex tried to frown, but in her state of intoxication it just came out as a comical version of a frown, rather than her usual intimidating Cabot glare. "You can't tell me what to do," she said, deliberately concentrating on her words so as not to mess up the important message she was trying to deliver. "You don't even like me. What do you care?"

Olivia blinked in surprise. "What?" she asked before she could stop herself. "Are you insane? Don't like you? Of course I like you. Probably more than I should. And if I have to blow our cover by taking you out of here at gunpoint, then I will, because you are not going upstairs Alexandra Cabot."

Alex gasped softly, her glassy blue eyes staring right into Olivia's no-nonsense rich brown ones. She most definitely stood corrected... and quite effectively scolded, which made her feel like a child in trouble. She opened her mouth to respond, but found she had nothing to say. What could she say to that, really?

Satisfied that she had made her point, and glad that Alex wasn't going to make a scene, Olivia took her by the arm and led her over to a fairly vacant corner, sitting Alex down on a plush velvet sofa, then taking a seat next to the blonde. Obviously, she shouldn't have suggested this undercover foray to the ADA. Alex was not equipped to handle it, if she was going to forget the inherent danger she was in and get drunk. She needed to have full control of her senses if she was attacked. Olivia felt like slapping her in frustration, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. And--uh, what? Alex had just leaned over and snuggled up to her, closing her eyes as if she intended to go to sleep. "Hey, no sleeping," she protested, giving Alex a gentle nudge with her elbow.

Too late, apparently, because Alex just mumbled something and pressed her face closer against Olivia's neck, and her arms went around the detective's body, first holding tightly and then relaxing as she fell asleep.

Oh well now that was just fucking great. Alex Cabot, passed out on her, with hot breath on her neck and slender fingers on her bare stomach. If Alex was not drunk and asleep, she would have been feeling much different about their current position.

Well. She did not intend to sit and be tortured until Alex was coherent enough to wake up, so she managed to get the roulette dealer to move the table over by the sofa, so she could at least play while she was tortured.

A few minutes later, Alyssa swaggered over and sat down beside Olivia, getting into the game as she looked at her friend. "She likes you," she informed the detective matter-of-factly as she placed her bets.

Olivia snorted, placing hers as well. "Right. Then why was she going upstairs with you?" she asked irritably.

"Because I'm readily available and she thinks you aren't."

"Oh please. She's drunk, you're drunk, your judgment is impaired."

"You know better'n most that people are more honest when they're drunk than they are when they're sober."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "I think you should find another table," she said darkly, her voice lowering in warning.

Alyssa looked at Olivia, not intimidated in the least, and bit her lower lip. "Oops," she offered with a smirk. "Sorry."

Olivia might have hit her if it weren't for Alex mumbling something in her sleep and readjusting her position. With that happening, it was hard to be mad about anything. But once Alex settled, her anger returned and she stared hard at Alyssa. "Growing up with me doesn't give you the right to take cheap shots at my mother," she said calmly, though a tempest was brewing behind her pupils.

Now it was Alyssa's turn to be angry. "You know as well as I do that I have every right to take cheap shots at your mother," she hissed. "Or were you passed out drunk yourself when she threw that whiskey bottle? Seventeen stitches in my arm, Olivia. Seventeen. I had to quit the swim team."

Tears of anger, frustration and humiliation immediately sprang to Olivia's eyes as she recalled the night in question. She had not been passed out drunk but she had been drinking, too much to notice the escalating argument between her friend/neighbor and her mother until it was too late. Serena had thrown the bottle at Alyssa before Olivia could do anything. "I'm sorry," she choked around the lump in her throat. She never had apologized for that before... probably because it was much easier to pretend it had never happened.

Alyssa calmed down as soon as she saw the tears, and leaned over to kiss the side of Olivia's head. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

Olivia was about to start crying, which she did not want to do, so she was almost grateful when she spied someone discretely eyeing Alex from across the room. "Who's that?" she asked, making sure the man didn't see her notice him. "Your eight o'clock. Blonde hair. Tall and muscular. Don't look now. Make it casual."

Alyssa tensed, but forced herself to relax. There was no point getting all worked up, it would only cloud her mind, and it would make them look out of place. "Why? He look suspicious?"

"He's looking at Alex and trying to pretend he isn't," Olivia said, placing another round of bets.

Alyssa turned to place her bets and saw the tall blonde man out of the corner of her eye. "Craig Templeton," she whispered. "Nice enough, but sort of smarmy."

Olivia smiled, keeping up appearances as she took her cell phone from her overnight bag and sent a text message to Elliot from under the table.

_*Craig Templeton. Check for priors and text back. Don't call.* _

She flipped her phone closed and tucked it back in her bag, then excitedly claimed her winnings from the last round of roulette. A few minutes later she heard two beeps signalling a return text message from her partner. She flipped open her phone again and downloaded the message...

**Chapter Three**

The LCD display blared bright in the dimly lit room, hurting Olivia's eyes as she squinted to read the message, keeping her phone under the roulette table as a precaution. She didn't think anyone could actually see what it said from across the room, but it was better to be over cautious than not cautious enough.

_*Craig Templeton, one DUI 2001. Otherwise clean.*_

She texted back her thanks and put her phone away. "Just a DUI, but lack of priors doesn't mean he's off the hook," she said quietly to Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded her understanding and turned to have a conversation with the person sitting on the other side of her.

Olivia was getting ready to continue her winning streak, about to put her chips out, when Alex stirred against her and she felt warm lips on her neck, followed by an incoherent mumble. It took all of her self-control not to groan at the sensation, and she snapped her head down to look at the sleeping blonde. Yes, she was still sleeping, obviously having a rather pleasant dream, which was about to render Olivia unconscious herself. Alex really had to stop doing that. Right now. Seriously. And when the ADA's hand fell in her lap, she shot up straight, her back rigid, and as gently as possible moved Alex off of her. She leaned her against the arm of the sofa instead, and brushed a few locks of hair away from her forehead, giving it a gentle kiss. "If you were awake, darlin," she whispered, shaking her head regretfully as she pulled away.

Alex, however, even in her sleeping state, did not like being moved away from Olivia, and she groaned a protest, rolling back over into Olivia's side and snuggling there like a teddy bear.

"Jesus," Olivia hissed. "She's going to kill me."

Alyssa chuckled. "What's the matter Benson, can't stand the heat?"

"No," Liv snapped back, giving Alyssa her best Cop Glare. "Not when I've wanted to be this close to her since the minute I fucking laid eyes on her." Her voice was almost a growl. When she was this keyed up, it was not a good idea to tease her.

"Mmm, Olivia," Alex moaned in her sleep, turning over onto her other side and purring languidly.

Olivia looked at Alyssa, her eyes popped open wider than her friend had ever seen. Alyssa arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Can we say 'you were right, Alyssa, she does like me'?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Don't push it." But her heart was beating faster, pounding all the way up to her ears, and she could feel the wetness marking her panties. She had Alex Cabot in her arms, moaning her name while she slept. Was there a greater torture to endure than this? Surely there was, but at the moment Olivia could think of none. And she could certainly think of no greater irony. She was going to have to wake Alex up before this got any worse.

It turned out she didn't have to, however, because suddenly a booming voice filled the room. The place had a loudspeaker system installed... clever. She had no idea what the voice was saying, though, because it was too loud and whoever was speaking held the mic too close to his mouth, so it sounded like a television on fast forward.

Alex bolted upright, blue eyes wild, a shade darker than Olivia was used to, with a swirling depth to them that seemed to pierce right through her. "It's okay hon," she assured the disoriented ADA. "It's a loudspeaker. You were dreaming and it woke you up."

Alex regained her sense of equilibrium after a few moments of silence, and when she did, a deep pink blush crawled up her neck and painted her cheeks. She remembered what she had been dreaming about. Hopefully she wasn't a vocal dreamer. "I..." she began, but faltered in the face of embarrassment, looking away from Olivia.

Olivia smiled gently and pulled Alex back into her arms. "You didn't drool," she promised, and Alex gratefully took the out that was given to her. If she had said something in her sleep, Olivia was not going to make it an issue, and that allowed the blonde to breathe a little easier.

It felt good to be in Olivia's arms, even if it was just a friendly embrace, and Alex snuggled closer, putting her arms around the detective as well. "I'm sorry I got drunk," she whispered. "I could have blown the whole op."

"Yes, well, we'll deal with that later," Olivia brushed the confession aside. "Right now we have a suspect. Craig Templeton."

Alex scrunched her face up in thought, something she didn't normally do, but then again she didn't normally do any of the things she was doing tonight. "I know that name. I know... yes! I prosecuted him for drunk driving."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Olivia breathed hotly. "No wonder he was looking at you."

Alex blinked up at Olivia, then parted her ruby lips in a charming smile. "Are you implying it wasn't because of my good looks and impeccable countenance?"

Olivia laughed. "Impeccable on any other day, perhaps, Miss Cabot, but I have to say you're flying below par this evening. You even stumbled once or twice."

"I beg your pardon Miss Benson, but I do not stumble," Alex said self-righteously, though she didn't move from Olivia's embrace. "Someone must have pushed me."

Olivia laughed harder. "In your dreams, Miss Cabot. You had consumed an amount of alcohol in excess of what your impeccable countenance can handle, and you stumbled."

Alex hmphed and lifted her chin slightly. "I do not recall such an event. If I had fallen, I would remember."

"You didn't fall because I caught you," Olivia said back once she stopped laughing, and she was a little surprised to hear the sudden huskiness in her voice.

"You're planting evidence. Making this up as you go along." Alex's eyes took on a mischievous glint as she looked up at Olivia from her position nestled in the detective's arms.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "The fact that you would even allude to such a thing screams of your guilt. You have no defense so you attack the integrity of the prosecution's case."

"Just the opposite, Miss Benson. The prosecution has no case, no valid evidence, and therefore a defense is not necessary."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You fucking stumbled."

And Alex could no longer hold it in, she began laughing and nodded her head. "I remember," she admitted.

"You little shit," Olivia said with an ear-to-ear grin, and before Alex could blink, Olivia had shifted their positions so she was on all fours over her, with the blonde's wrists pinned above her head. "Apologize."

Alex stopped laughing and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. All moisture drained from her mouth and settled between her legs as she stared up into those intense brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she breathed, her voice sounding dry and scratchy.

"For what?" Olivia pressed, squeezing Alex's wrists for emphasis.

"For... for... I don't know, Liv, I can't think straight when you look at me like that."

Now it was Olivia's turn to play coy. "I don't know what you're talking about. Am I looking at you a certain way? I believe I'd notice if that were the case." She was confident and cocky on the outside, but on the inside she was trembling like a baby deer learning to walk. Alex had just called her Liv. And had said something very intriguing, which warmed the detective's entire body.

Alex tried to get up, but Olivia held her down, and she closed her eyes against the sensation, her lips slightly parting in a soft gasp. When she felt she could open her eyes again without losing consciousness, she noticed how close Olivia's face was to hers. So close that she could feel the detective's warm breath on her lips. "Oh please," she begged in a whisper before she even knew she was speaking. Her chest rose and fell heavily with ragged breaths, and she stared up at the woman she'd wanted since the moment they met... "Please Olivia," she exhaled again. "Kiss me."

**Chapter Four**

Olivia had never wanted to do anything more in her entire life. But she had to make sure Alex really knew what she was asking. "Is that the beer talking?" she whispered, her face lowering just a bit closer to the blonde's.

"No," Alex breathed. "It's me talking."

Olivia traced her aching lips with her tongue and stared into Alex's eyes. "Prove it. How old am I?"

Alex groaned. Was Olivia seriously going to make her wait any longer? "I don't know," she played along. "You've never told me."

Olivia laughed, her eyes sparkling more beautifully than Alex had ever seen them. "You're right, I guess I haven't," she agreed.

"So you're just going to have to trust me," Alex said, her voice having dropped quite sensually once more. She tried to lift her head, to take what she wanted, but Olivia pulled back just out of reach.

"Oh no. You asked me to kiss *you*, Alexandra Cabot," Liv said, shaking her head. "So you're just going to have to wait."

"I've waited for years!" Alex exclaimed frustratedly, arching her back and struggling to free her wrists.

The cords in the ADA's neck strained with the effort, and Olivia watched in fascination as Alex put up a fight beneath her. "I'm scared," she confessed in a whisper, surprising the hell out of herself, and apparently Alex as well, because the struggling stopped and glassy blue eyes stared up at her with a mixture of awe and desire.

"Of what?" Alex asked quietly, carefully, watching Olivia closely for any signs that she might bolt. She suddenly wished she was the one holding the detective down to prevent just that.

"Of loving you," Olivia continued, figuring that Alex deserved nothing less than honesty. "It hurts."

Alex's voice shook when she spoke. "You love me?"

Olivia gave that half-crooked smile she was famous for at the station. "I'm afraid so." She slowly released her hold on Alex's wrists and watched as the blonde absently rubbed out the pressure.

Alex's world turned upside down in that instant, and a feeling she'd never experienced before washed over her like a blanket. She slid both hands around Olivia's neck, stopping the detective's retreat, and wished Liv's hair was down so she could tangle her fingers in it. She gently pulled Olivia back down, stopping her lips a breath away, and whispered. "I've loved you forever."

Neither Alex nor Olivia would ever be able to tell who kissed who, but when their lips met, both women shivered and whimpered against each other as years of unrequited love and lust hit a brick wall, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Olivia's lips were softer than Alex had imagined... it was like touching velvet silk through a bed of clouds and roses. Nothing could ever compare to the feelings coursing through her body at that moment, and she pulled Olivia harder against her while somehow managing to keep the kiss gentle, almost chaste.

Olivia could taste the bitter twang of beer on Alex's lips, and it was divine. If anyone had told her beer could taste so good, she would have laughed. But not now. She closed her eyes, willing away all senses but taste and touch, and she lost herself in the exquisite abyss of Alex's warm, sweet mouth. It was more than enough to fill her fantasies for the rest of her life, but suddenly it wasn't nearly enough, she needed more of Alex, and she lightly pressed her tongue through her lips in a silent request to press through the ADA's.

Alex's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt the slightest pressure from Olivia's tongue, and she didn't need to be asked twice, she eagerly parted her lips to accept it. A languid moan slipped past her throat when Olivia slid her tongue inside, and she dug her fingernails into the detective's neck in a desperate attempt to anchor herself to reality. Olivia's tongue was hot, wet, and very insistent, stroking the inside of her mouth, running across her teeth, tangling with her own tongue, and then the detective pulled back slightly to trap Alex's bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling until Alex was on the verge of insanity. Her lips were slightly swollen with the attention, and a very prominent throbbing had taken residence between her thighs, pulsing out of control. She wanted to feel Olivia's fingers so deep inside her that she'd forget what it was ever like to be without them.

Olivia was fighting hard to keep herself under control. It would be so easy to just slide her hand up Alex's skirt and take her right there. Her fingers ached to dance under the hem of that shiny black material, glide up the inside of Alex's smooth, soft thighs, push her panties aside and claim her in the most intimate of ways. If it were anyone else beneath her, she wouldn't hesitate, but Alex was different. She wanted their first time to be everything they'd both been dreaming about for the last few years. Fucking her practically anonymously, in the middle of a room full of people, both of them fully clothed was not how she wanted it to be. She loved Alex. The situation demanded nothing less than perfection. "Alexandra," she whispered, her eyes full of promise as her lips brushed Alex's once more, briefly but just as sweet. "We need to wait. I want..." she didn't know how to word what she was feeling, so she hoped Alex would be able to intuit the rest.

Alex tried to calm her breathing as she slowly nodded in agreement. "I know," she said, taking a few deep breaths. "We need to be on our guard."

Liv shook her head, pushing up to a sitting position and smiling shyly at the ADA. "It's not that. I mean yes, that is true, we do need to be on our guard, but I meant... I want to be alone with you, in my apartment, where I can take the time to give you what you deserve. I don't want to do this here... it would... I just want you all to myself," she finally admitted. Well that was the best she could do. The sentiment she was experiencing was very difficult to define, let alone voice aloud. Alex's grin warmed her all over.

"See why I fell for you, Miss Benson?" the blonde asked with a quirky grin.

"My inability to articulate any emotion more complex than happiness, sadness or anger?" Liv asked dryly.

Alex laughed, the tension fading away as she sat up and leaned against Olivia. "Precisely."

Olivia kissed the top of her head and sighed. "All right, Miss Cabot. Let's catch a killer."

Alex sucked in a breath through her teeth. "What do I need to do?"

Olivia didn't like this at all, but it's what they had come here for. "Well he's obviously not going to approach you with me right here. I need you to make it look like you're leaving me for the night, and head upstairs. I'm going to use the back stairs. I'll keep a close eye on you from the shadows. Whatever happens, just know I'm right there, okay? I promise, I won't let him hurt you. As soon as we know it's him, I'll jump in."

Alex was not entirely sure she liked that idea, but she also knew it was what they had come here for, and she trusted Olivia with her life. She couldn't resist a little sultry teasing before she went, though, and she bit her lip trying to look coy. "You gonna be my big, bad detective in shining armor?" she whispered breathlessly. The breathlessness came from suddenly realizing that it was okay for her to say things like that to Olivia now that they'd cleared the air between them. Oh God, that was going to be fun.

Olivia's look became positively scandalous, the smirk on her painted lips impossible to ignore. "Only if you beg," she promised, giving Alex a wink. "Now go on."

Alex choked on her own breath, deciding that teasing Olivia was perhaps not as fun as she'd anticipated. Apparently the detective was seasoned in the area. She stood on shaky legs, stretched and yawned for show, bent down and kissed the top of Alyssa's head, then Olivia's. "Good night, ladies," she announced, not too loud as to be obvious, but loud enough for the people around her to hear.

"Good night," Alyssa and Olivia echoed at the same time, giving Alex smiles and waves.

"See you in the morning," Olivia said, and watched the sway of the ADA's ass as she walked away. Then she turned to Alyssa. "Follow me, okay? Act like we're going outside together... I need to use the back stairs you told me about."

"Sure thing... but how about you follow me, since I know where we're going?" Alyssa chuckled, standing along with the detective and hooking her arm into her friend's. They started off to the side of the ballroom, deliberately walking away from the direction Alex had gone in.

"We need to hurry," Olivia said. "I don't want her alone up there for more than sixty seconds."

The two ladies disappeared through some thick black theater curtains and Alyssa took the lead again, walking as quickly as possible while still being quiet. They reached the stairs in less than a minute, and Olivia took them two at a time, telling Alyssa to stay put. She just had a gut feeling that this bastard was going to target Alex now that she was alone and upstairs. Her hand was on her gun as she snuck along the corridor, thankful for the many recessed doorways along the hall. She looked at all of the men and women pawing each other, against the walls, on the floor, but she didn't see Alex. Oh God. Panic set in immediately. She had only been alone for two minutes, tops! Where the hell was she?

**Chapter Five**

This could not be happening. Alex was not in the hallway. Where was she? Where the *fuck* was she?!

Liv was moving more quickly now, and listening for any sounds out of place. If the perp had grabbed Alex then they had to be in one of the bedrooms. She reached under her dress and pulled out her gun, cocking the hammer as she shouted loudly at the partying couples. "All right, everybody get up and open one of these doors or I shoot you all!" she threatened, and her voice was easily heard over the soft background music playing.

Every single person in the hall jumped up and scrambled to comply. Even the drunkest assholes understood the words "open doors" and "shoot".

She heard a yell from the end of the hall, the room closest to the front stairs. "It's locked! I can't open it!"

Liv had never run so fast. She raised her gun and shot the door handle, then gave as hard a kick as she could in heels and the door flew open. She truly did not expect what she saw, but she almost cried with relief. Just as the door opened she saw Alex manage to wriggle out of the perp's grasp and elbow him in the nose.

There was no time for small talk, because the perp was down but not out. He reached into his jacket and started to pull out a gun but Olivia was on it and she shot him without thinking twice.

The man crumpled to the floor in a small pool of blood, clutching his arm and groaning. Alex went to kick him in the groin but Olivia stepped in front of her. "No," she said in her detective voice. "Excessive force."

"I'm not a cop," Alex said with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it. I want this case air tight."

--

The rest of the squad had been notified and come to arrest one Jack Halverson and see to his injury. The party had been cleared out, and it was suggested to the hosts that they screen their guests more carefully.

"Good job, people," Cragen said to everyone, then turned to Olivia and Alex. "Especially you two. Well done. Now get the hell out of here, and take tomorrow off."

Olivia laughed at that. "Yeah. Right. See you in the morning, Cap."

Cragen shook his head and walked out, leaving Alex and Olivia alone in the bedroom.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? He didn't, did he?" Olivia asked, her eyes flicking across Alex's body for signs of trauma.

"No," Alex assured her. "You promised not to let him, remember?" She walked over to Olivia and rested her hands on the detective's waist. "And you didn't let him. I'm fine." She looked into Olivia's eyes and smiled. "Take me home with you, Detective."

Olivia's eyes drifted closed and she leaned into Alex, resting their foreheads together. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?" she whispered.

"Probably almost as long as I've wanted you to *do* it," Alex replied, sliding her hands further around Olivia and pulling her into a hug. "Let's go."

--

Olivia closed and locked the door behind them, then took Alex's overnight bag and her own to the bedroom. She emerged, undoing the clip that held her hair, and it fell all at once, cascading around her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it. She had kicked her heels off into her bedroom closet, and now she stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, looking at Alex, who had also removed her shoes and was sitting on the sofa. "I was going to make some popcorn..."

Alex looked over at her and smiled. "That sounds good. Should I pick a movie?"

Olivia nodded toward the entertainment center. "You might not like my selection... we can order a pay-per-view if you want." She stared at Alex for a minute longer, saying nothing, just watching the lithe beauty rise from the couch and kneel down in front of the entertainment center, and then she turned and moved into the kitchen, raiding the cupboards for a bag of popcorn. She got it popping in the microwave and opened the refrigerator, perusing their drink choices. "Soda or beer?" she called out into the living room.

"Soda," Alex called back, and Olivia shivered at the sound of her voice. God, she wanted the ADA. And now that she could actually have her... she was scared shitless.

"Okay," she answered, pulling two cans of soda from the frige and closing the door. The microwave beeped and she poured the popcorn into a large bowl, put a little extra butter on it and a sprinkle of salt, then managed to carry everything back to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Alex was browsing the pay-per-view selections, having returned to the sofa, and she smirked to herself as Olivia sat down beside her.

Olivia glanced at the television screen and froze, blinking twice to make sure she was seeing right. Alex was looking through porn titles! "Is that a hint, Counselor?" she asked, trying to sound cocky but not quite managing it.

"Of course not, Detective," Alex said mischievously, choosing a movie with an ill-conceived title and pressing the button of no return. She popped open her soda and took a drink.

"Alex, that goes on my cable bill," Olivia griped, grabbing a handful of popcorn and settling back to get comfortable.

"You don't get an itemized statement of movies watched," Alex laughed, settling back as well. "And even if you do... who's going to see it?"

"I am, and that's bad enough," Olivia replied, though the corners of her lips were trying to twitch into a smile.

They suffered through horrendous previews and when the movie started, Alex inched closer to Olivia on the sofa. The opening credits rolled, and a very explicit image of two people having sex on a copy machine graced the screen.

Olivia made a face and looked at Alex. "I really don't need to see... that..." she said, waving her hand toward the tv.

"Just wait, it gets better," Alex promised, eating a few pieces of popcorn.

"All right," Olivia said reluctantly, turning back to the sceen. "Wait... you've seen this before?"

"Maybe," Alex said, her eyes forward.

"Maybe my ass," Olivia remarked with a snort. "Alexandra Cabot, you watch porn?"

"Is that a crime?" Alex asked, turning to arch an eyebrow at Olivia. "I hope not, because you seem to be very much without your handcuffs, Detective."

Liv grinned. "I don't need handcuffs to make an arrest, Counselor."

"And here I hoped tonight would lead to a strictly non-working relationship."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she was torn between making a witty remark or getting lost in those cerulean eyes. She didn't have to do either, because Alex spoke again.

"Here's the good part..." She rested her hand on Olivia's knee and leaned forward to watch, and Olivia leaned forward as well.

It was actually a very well done and believable scene. Olivia even thought the two actresses may have been lovers in real life. They had chemistry, and it was much more tasteful than the standard lesbian porn scenes she had witnessed over the years.

"She reminds me of you," Alex announced, and her voice held a breathy quality that made Olivia's heart race.

The detective felt Alex's thumb start to rub back and forth over her knee, and neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes, until Olivia picked up the remote and flipped off the tv, then covered Alex's hand with her own and urged it upward just a little.

Alex stopped breathing, and her fingers trembled as they slowly began to crawl toward the hem of Liv's dress. She barely noticed when Olivia lifted her own hand off, she was so focused on the heat she could feel coming from beneath the silky black dress. Olivia shifted her thighs the slightest bit further apart, and Alex closed her eyes, sucking in a quiet breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was too good to be true. Olivia felt so good. She was stroking the detective's thighs now, almost moaning at the smoothness beneath her fingertips, and Liv shifted them further apart, leaning her head on the back of the sofa. Alex moved slowly, enjoying every inch of skin that she slid across, and when she got close to the pulsing heat at the detective's core, she could already feel how wet Olivia was going to be.

The first stroke of a delicate fingertip across Olivia's panties made her gasp out loud and jerk her hips upward into Alex's touch. "Oh," she exclaimed when the touch became firmer, rubbing up and down the wet material.

"Liv, can I...?" Alex asked, praying Olivia would say yes. She let the rest of the question trail off as she kept up the rubbing of her fingers. She didn't want to move too quickly and end up ruining what could be the best night of her life.

Olivia answered with a nod of her head, not trusting herself to speak, and she reached down and pulled her dress up around her hips.

Alex threw a knee over Olivia's legs and pushed up, now straddling her on the couch, and she stared down at the incredibly erotic image of Olivia like that, for her, waiting for her... With a smooth motion she slid her fingers under the elastic of Olivia's skimpy black lace panties and penetrated her with ease. The slick heat she was met with made her head swim, and the resounding moan from the detective's lips made her so wet it hurt. The way Olivia thrust her hips forward, asking for more, and the look on her beautiful face made Alex gasp and purr as she latched her mouth onto Olivia's neck.

Olivia, for her part, was drowning in a warm haze of pleasure. She wasn't usually this affected by touch, but she couldn't get enough of Alex's fingers, moving inside her, staking their claim in the gentlest yet wildest caress she'd ever experienced. And just the fact that it was Alex Cabot, the woman she'd fallen for years ago, who was finally in her apartment, on her sofa, and deep inside her, kissing and nibbling her neck with sweet, luxurious intent... well, the fact that it was Alex just heightened her senses and magnified her responses to an exponential degree. I mean Alexandra Cabot, the Assistant District Attorney for the SVU, was fucking her. Alex Cabot was inside her. It was almost too much for her brain to process without going on overload. And she heard herself making noises, whimpering and moaning and saying Alex's name, which she didn't normally do, but she didn't care. Alex deserved to know how much she loved and wanted her, and how good she was making her feel. "Alex, oh God," she hissed, her thighs tightening around the blonde's hand after a particularly possessive thrust of Alex's fingers...

Alex grinned, licking her way up Olivia's neck to nibble her lower lip before pressing her tongue into the detective's mouth. Her thumb found a very tight bundle of nerves and went to work massaging it in slow circles, and the ADA delighted in the reactions she was able to provoke in the usually unshakable detective. When she felt Liv's body start to tremble, she slowed her pace and pulled her fingers out, trailing them down one thigh and back up the other, leaving a trail of wetness.

"No!" Olivia growled when Alex's hand retreated, and she arched her back, whimpering in frustration. How the hell could Alex slow down when she was about to come? "Alex," she pled in confusion, searching out the blonde's blue eyes, expecting to see a teasing glint. But there was none. Alex's eyes were pure intensity, laced with an undying love and affection that Olivia could feel just from her gaze.

"Just... not yet," Alex said softly, playing in the curls between Olivia's legs, tugging lightly and stroking lower, then going back to tugging, then moving back inside. "I want... I need..." How could she say she wanted to drive Olivia crazy first without sounding like she was being deliberately vengeful? She settled for the best way she could think to explain it. "I want you to never forget," she whispered, moving her fingers at a slow, steady pace.

Olivia's breaths were coming in ragged gasps, sweat beading on her hairline and the back of her neck. "Alex, I could never forget," she swore, her sincerity reflected in her eyes and her body language. "Never. It's always been you."

Alex's heart warmed and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I want to taste you," she declared, her eyes desperate though her voice was calm.

Olivia shuddered and slid down the couch until she was laying on it, which pushed her dress even further up, now around her ribs. Alex got up and repositioned herself on all fours above Olivia, and she slid her hands under Liv's dress, pushing it slowly upward until she could pull it off over the detective's head and let it drift to the floor. No bra... mmm...

Alex's lips quickly found a rock hard nipple and closed over it, teasing and sucking and biting lightly as one of her hands curled in Liv's hair, squeezing a handful of it. She loved Olivia's hair, no matter what style the detective chose, it always looked amazingly sexy, and running her fingers through it made Alex purr to herself. She gave Olivia's other nipple the same loving attention, then began trailing kisses further down, stopping briefly to swirl her tongue inside Liv's belly button before moving down between her thighs, taking a slow, deep breath and closing her eyes in reverence.

The ADA grabbed hold of the waistband of Olivia's panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them over her shoulder and gripping Liv's thighs firmly, forcing them wider apart. She wasted no time dropping her head between them, giving a long, lazy lick up and down the detective's very warm, very wet center. She groaned at the taste, unable to imagine anything better, and thrust her tongue deep inside, causing Olivia to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Olivia arched her back, grabbing fistfuls of Alex's hair and holding on for dear life. "Alex, oh," she gasped, rocking her hips to the rhythm the blonde had set. She couldn't help but wonder how many times Alex had done this before. She was perfect... well Liv already knew that, but her tongue was perfect, hitting Liv's favorite spots at her favorite times... and belonging to her favorite person helped quite a lot...

"Olivia, so good," Alex murmured against the detective's sweet sex, nearly drowning in pleasure of her own just at being allowed to do this with the woman she'd always loved.

"Yes baby," Liv breathed, and at the first flick of Alexandra's tongue across her aching clit, she let out a purely primal noise, her muscles tightening, and they stayed coiled until Alex's skilled and determined tongue convinced them otherwise, and they relaxed, turning Olivia into a shuddering mass of orgasmic ecstasy.

Alex slowed her pace and brought Olivia back down, then slid up her body to lay on top of her, kissing her softly. "Mmm," she purred against the detective's lips. "Delicious."

When Olivia had regained at least a fraction of her equilibrium, she stared up at Alex, her eyes glossed over, a sated smile on her face. "What the fuck just happened to me?"

Alex smirked. "The Assistant District Attorney of the Manhattan SVU."

**Chapter Six**

"Smartass," Olivia husked, managing to lift her head up enough to capture Alex's lips in a tender kiss. She could taste herself on the attorney's tongue, and she flicked her own against it, then sucked it into her mouth to play.

Alex closed her eyes and allowed the kiss for a few moments before gently breaking away. "And you love it. Excuse me for just a moment, I need to use the restroom."

Olivia somehow found the strength to flip their positions, and she sat on Alex's hips, settling there comfortably. "Well you're just going to have to wet the bed then, because I'm not waiting any longer to fuck you."

Alex's mouth dropped open and Olivia took the opportunity to press two fingers into it, effectively cutting off whatever the blonde might have wanted to say (which was something along the lines of 'okay, it's *your* couch...'). But the ADA didn't seem to mind, because her lips closed eagerly over Olivia's fingers and she ran her tongue up and down, alternating between soft licks and sucking.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Olivia asked, withdrawing her fingers and replacing them with her mouth, pouring her heart into the kiss along with a rather large helping of raw desire.

"I don't know," Alex answered, breathing heavily as she stared up into Olivia's eyes. "We were both ridiculously oblivious to the signals we didn't realize we were getting?"

"Too many syllables right now, Alex," Olivia teased, her lips quirking into a half-grin.

"All right," Alex said primly. "We were both stupid."

"I'll second that," Liv agreed, and then her smile turned into a confused expression. "How did you get away with keeping so many clothes on?"

"You were otherwise occupied," Alex informed her.

"Naked, please," Olivia requested, and climbed off of Alex's hips so the blonde could undress.

"Bedroom?" Alex asked, imploring with her eyes, and when Olivia nodded, she stood and sauntered in that direction, stripping off her clothes as she went, leaving a trail of her pantyhose, skirt, and halter top down the hall.

"Mmm," Olivia purred, stepping into her bedroom behind Alex and planting soft kisses on the back of her neck, her shoulder blades, down her spine... She slowly turned Alex around and placed a kiss on her belly button. From there her kisses drew even lower, landing on Alex's sexy red panties, and she flicked the ADA's clit with her tongue through the fabric. "I'm tempted to suck you off through these," she said between kisses and licks. "They're gorgeous on you."

Alex moaned, her knees buckling and she fell back onto the bed, grateful that she was close enough to it to have her fall broken. "Christ, Olivia!" she hissed, dropping onto her back and pulling her knees up, grabbing Olivia by the hair and yanking her along for the ride.

Liv 'gahhhh'ed in protest, being pulled to her feet by her hair and then tumbling on top of Alex on the bed. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, both women trying to prevent even air from passing between them.

And then Olivia's hands were everywhere, stroking, teasing, pinching, scratching, rubbing... stimulating every part of Alex's near naked body. Her mouth soon followed, leaving bite marks and wet sloppy kisses in its wake. When she reached Alex's panties, this time she grabbed hold of the waistband with her teeth and slowly pulled, hearing the satisfying rip of fabric, and then Alex was laid bare for her, legs spread, glistening with wetness.

Olivia opened her mouth, dropping the torn panties, and swiped them away with one hand as she settled herself on her stomach between Alex's quivering thighs. The first taste was divine, and the detective purred as she licked Alex again, drawing a long, very loud moan of pleasure from the blonde beneath her.

Alex could feel every breath, every motion, every intention of Olivia's mouth and tongue, and it was luxuriously warm and soft, making her wetter with each passing second. Olivia was asking her something, but she didn't pay attention quick enough to catch the question. "Sorry, what?" she asked breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest.

Olivia nipped at Alex's thighs and repeated her question. "I asked how many fingers you can take," she murmured, nuzzling the blonde's curls tenderly. "Because I want to be inside you as hard as I can."

Alex groaned, arching her back off the bed, but Olivia's sheets were satin and she slipped back down easily. "As many as you have," she begged.

Olivia grinned and nibbled Alex's clit, bringing her right hand between the ADA's legs, her own breathing a bit rapid as she sought her lover's opening and pushed three fingers smoothly inside, reveling in the sounds and unabashed curses flowing from Alex's lips.

Alex whimpered, her hands flying behind her to slam into the headboard and hold on, the muscles in her forearms straining with her white-knuckled grip on the wooden posts. "Yes, fuck me, all the way, oh God Olivia, fuck me, harder, harder..."

Liv got a jolt in the stomach hearing Alex's wanton string of pleas, and she rode the blonde harder, pushing in deeper, probing around with her fingers and sucking hard on Alex's swollen clit.

It wasn't long before Olivia had Alex screaming through gritted teeth, her hips bucking fiercely as her orgasm overtook her, spreading through her body like wildfire, burning her nerves and boiling her blood. She had never been fucked so good, so raw, so hard, with such passion, and the intensity momentarily blinded her as the white-hot rays of pleasure exploded inside of her, traveled through her and into Olivia's open mouth.

Liv sucked hungrily, pulling every last drop of moisture from Alex before she finally slowed down, leaving her fingers buried inside the ADA as she kissed her way up to Alex's lips and slipped her free arm beneath the blonde, holding her close.

"Out, please," Alex panted desperately. "I'll cum again, I can't..." Her heart had never beat so fast in her life, and she was grateful when Olivia heeded her request, even though she already missed the feeling of having the detective inside her.

Liv painted her way up Alex's body, and her fingers were almost dry by the time they curled tightly in Alex's hair, squeezing affectionately and releasing, then resting lightly on her lower back, drawing tiny circles. She smiled lazily as she kissed Alex once more, then pulled back to look into her eyes. "That was the best sex I've ever had, Alexandra," she whispered truthfully.

Alex couldn't even speak yet, so it was clear she had enjoyed herself as well. She just nodded mutely, conveying her feelings with her eyes that so distinctly shouted, *I love you with all my heart*.

Olivia got the message and closed her eyes, dropping another kiss on Alex's lips and sighing contently. "I love you too, Alex. I always have, always will."

Fin


End file.
